MagiCard
by Shadowjab17
Summary: Magic may not exist,but the game of MagiCard sure does seem magical! See a whole new perspective of a Yugioh/Fairy Tail Crossover where mages do battle with cards! Follow along with Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail as they show everyone how fun cards can be,but you never know when someone wants to use the game for evil intentions.
1. Preview

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Yugioh. Both are awesome series that I thought would be interesting to mix in my own way. If this gets support,I may continue. Anyway,lets get to the story!**

 _/Start/_

The land of Fiore,a country that was obsessed with a powerful card game. This game was called MagiCard. A card game that involved skill,luck,and in some cases hope. MagiCard was used to bring people together and bring enjoyment to all. Guilds,or groups of players formed to hone player's skills. With these guilds, new families were forged. No one knew who exactly invented the game itself, but on June 7th of X777, the first packs of cards were released to game stores around the world. These cards then preceded to be released by a new set every month.

What made the game truly interesting was the virtual reality,solid constructs,and something known as the END. END stood for Enacting Nabled Deal. It was a curse on the game that made any deal be carried out based on the outcome on the game. Any attempts to break thia deal was met with severe consequences. Many suffered from the curse due to greed and rage from losses. Most did not let the curse deter them from the game. It only strengthened it.

Sadly,many Dark Guilds had recently formed. This was due to the END's possible negative effects. The curse was used to kill,enslave,rob,etc. The list goes on and on. To combat this major problem,the MagiCard Council was made. It consisted of several top duelists who made it their goal to train ohters and take down Dark Guilds. Even the members of the council would engage in duels. Here is one of such events...

 _/Somewhere,August 16th,X779/_

A tall and fit elderly man with a long gray beard stood tall against the menacing Dark Guild known as Raging Raiders. The man wore an ornate cape over his shoulders and light black armor over his chest and legs. He also had a stereotypical wizard hat atop his head. This man was Gran Doma,member of the MagiCard Council.

Doma was currently surrounded by a large mass of menacing thugs who were all excited about something. Doma was about to duel the Raging Raiders' Guild Master. The END was the same with all Dark Guilds. To prove they are strong,they will foolishly challenge the MagiCard Council to a duel. Doma had answered the call without a worry. These Dark Guilds may be creeps,but they worshipped the game and used the END as their main weapon. This meant most Dark Guilders' wouldn't carry any weapons at all or lie about the game to lure in someone to kill them.

The Raging Raiders' Guild Master walked forward out of the wild crowd. The man was skinny and overall seemed cocky as hell. The man wore a ripped and dirty maroon T,the same variety of bluish shorts,and a pair of red sandles that saw better days. The man was bald,but his large,black glasses distracted you from it. This man was only Master by skill alone. Ohterwise he was a bum.

"The name is Sinder. I'm the Dark Guild Master of the Raging Raiders", Sinder said with a cocky smile as his underlings roared in applause. Gran Doma finally spoke when they all quieted down.

"I am Gran Doma of the MagiCard Council. I am here to accept your challenge. The END,is that if you lose,all members of Raging Raiders shall be arrested accordingly and the entire Guild disbanded. If I am to lose,you shall do whatever you may wish to me. Do you except these terms?"

"Sure. You're going to lose old man."

The 2 men held out their palms facing downward from the waist,toward each ohter and shouted out, "Let's Duel! ". The chant stared the game. A solid hologram of a blue board appeared in front of the 2 men respectively at the spot where their palms had been outstretched. The men pulled out their card decks from the deck pouches any player of the game wore. Once the decks were placed in their proper zone,both players drew 5 cards from their decks. Since Gran Doma had been the challenged player,he earned the first turn.

[Turn 1:Doma=LP 4000,Hand 5; Sinder=LP 4000,Hand 5]

"I draw. ",Doma said as he drew a card. Doma looked over his hand before placing a Spell card down. Instantly a green pot with a grinning face on it appeared.

"I activate Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw 2 cards. "

A moment later after adding 2 cards to his hand, the pot disappeared. Doma then played another card. A small,pink,antennaed fluffball of a creature appeared in front of Doma. It looked quite innocent with it's big eyes and cuddly appearance.

[Watapon:LIGHT,Fairy,LV1,ATK200,DEF300]

"And since I drew it with a card effect,I can special summon Watapon to my field. But sadly, his time on my field is short,for I now tribute him."

Watapon disappeared in a bright light as a large,old,stone wall appeared in it's place. The wall had odd writing on it everywhere except for the pentagram drawn on it's front.

"Say hello to Grand Artifact of Ancients"

[Grand Artifact of Ancients:LIGHT,Rock,LV5,ATK0,DEF0]

All of the members of Raging Raiders laughed at the pitiful monster card. Sinder laughed the hardest.

"HAHAHAHA! I think you were better off with that puffball! At least it was in defense mode!"

Gran Doma stayed unnerved and ended his turn after setting a lone facedown card in his Spell&Trap Card Zone.

[Turn 2:Doma=LP 4000,Hand 3; Sinder=LP 4000,Hand 5]

"My turn!", Sinder yelled out as he drew a card. He looked over his hand before smiling like a maniac.

"By banishing 3 Warriors in my hand,I can summon this bad boy!", Sinder yelled as he tossed 3 cards away from his hand and placed a card down. A large warrior appeared on the field. It was humanoid with blue skin. It had many weapons of all kinds strapped all along it's fur clothed body. It's face was entirely blank; the creature lacked anything but skin on it's face.

"Meet The Lost Hunter!"

[The Lost Hunter:DARK,Warrior,LV9,ATK3500,DEF0]

"As long as I pay 1000 lifepoints,he can attack!Go ahead and trash his stupid artifact!"

[Sinder:LP4000-1000=LP3000]

The Lost Hunter charged at the stone artifact and sliced it to pieces after rapily using several of it's numerous sharp weapons. Gran Doma didn't move a inch as his artifact exploded and his lifepoints decreased.

[Gran Doma:LP4000-3500=LP500]

"Too easy!", Sinder yelled before laughing along with his followers. Suddenly,the room grew darker.

"What is this?!"

"You activated my facedown card.", Doma uttered. A card appeared in front of Gran Doma. It was a Counter Trap Card with a picture of a neon pentagram.

"This is Broken Seal. It allows me to add 2 'Forbidden One' cards from my deck to my hand after Grand Artifact of Ancients is destroyed in battle and I take over 1500 points of damage. I now add Exodia The Forbidden One and Right Arm of The Forbidden One to my hand."

The 2 cards popped out from his deck and Doma added them to his hand. Doma then held up 5 cards to reveal them to everyone.

"I now have all 5 pieces of Exodia! It's over!"

The neon pentagram appeared in front of Gran Doma and an Egyptian,gold titan crawled out from it like it was a portal. Exodia reared back it's right arm arm and it's right hand was consumed with golden energy.

"Not possible! I thought those cards were destroyed in a fire years ago!", Sinder shouted in terror. Sinder was not the only one shocked and scared. Ever one present save for Doma was slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Exodia was famous for it's insta-kill effect.

"Exodia, obliterate him!",Gran Doma ordered. Exodia then threw the energy in it's right hand at Sinder. The resulting blast destroyed The Lost Warrior and sent Sinder flying into a wall. As Exodia faded away and Doma put his cards away, Sinder fell to the floor from the wall and became unconscious. Sinder's eyes were wide and white, and his mouth was still wide open in shock.

[Sinder:LP3000-3000=LP0]

No members moved as several armed Card Knights ran into the Dark Guildhall and started the arresting procedures. There was no resistance. The Raging Raiders had been defeated. Gran Doma simply walked away from the scene and into the cold night air. He looked actually sad as he looked up at the moon. It was because there has been no challenge against Sinder. Perhaps one day there would be.

 _/END/_

 **Like it? Then Review! I want to know if you guys like this concept!**


	2. The Blazing Soul

**I do not own Yugioh or Fairy Tail.**

 _/Start/_

The port of Hargeon was a large town used for the shipment of many things like fish or cards. It quite a popular place for it's game shops that receive new shipments of cards every month before ohters inland. However our focus is not on the port itself,but the train station at the ohter side of the town. The 12 o'clock train has just arrived and one dizzy passenger managed to climb off. Beside him was a flying,blue cat. The cat's white angel wings would flap every few seconds as he cheered on his pal whom was trying to get up.

"Come on Natsu! Get up! We need to get to the fish! "

The man known as Natsu finally stood up despite his dizziness. Natsu was revealed to be a lean young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone,black eyes,spiky pink hair, and he had sharp canines. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist,black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf. Natsu Dragneel was his name and knew he had to hurry to Hargeon.

Fighting his dizziness,Natsu Dragneel ran alongside his best pal Happy The Cat,a duel spirit. A business-attired man leaving the train himself saw Natsu and his cat. He gasped at what he saw. Duel Spirits were rare,as they only existed if someone cared for a card a lot. Then by unknown means,the card's spirit gains a solid form and gains a personality. The business man knew who the man was as well. Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild. The Blazing Soul of Fairy Tail.

 _/In Hargeon/_

In the center of the town,a crowd of girls were circles around 2 individuals. The crowd however had a weird look. The girls of different varieties all had hearts for eyes and were gushing over one of the individuals. A duel had just finished,and a young girl was lying on the ground in pain.

She had brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair. Currently her outfit was a torn,blue mess. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia,and she had just been defeated brutally. The odd thing was,she actually felt the damage from the duel. Lucy tried to get up,but a kick to her gut from her previous opponent,kept her on the ground.

The man known as Bora laughed at the pitiful girl he had beaten senseless in a duel. Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky blue hair jutting outwards. His black cape fluttered from the wind as he crouched down next to Lucy and took her deck. He chuckled as she cried silently when he held up her cards in a mocking manner.

"I now own you and your deck 'slave'. Soon you'll lose that will of yours and be like them. "

Bora simply pointed at the crowd of enslaved girls. This instantly caused the ones he pointed at to squeal and celebrate from the mere mention of them. Lucy managed to sit up and glared at Bora. Her glare was so determined it could kill,but Bora just shrugged it off. That's when Bora smirked like a madman.

"Roll over. ",Bora commanded.

Suddenly,Lucy rolled on the ground like a dog. She was confused as to why she did so. Bora just let out a loud laugh at her face.

"You don't get it? Your my slave now. My orders to you are now absolute. That's what happens with an Shadow END. The word's are more literal and more powerful than in a normal game. So you must do anything I wish like,sit. "

Lucy sat cross-legged instantly. Before she could yell at the asshat in front of her,2 figures jumped into the circle. It was none ohter than Natsu and Happy. Bora blinked once before a good punch sent him flying into the wall of girls. Lucy could only stare as Natsu helped her up gently.

"You okay? ",he asked.

Lucy could only pass out to answer. Natsu sighed before laying her flat on her back. He has been too late to help this poor girl.

"Who the hell are you? ", Bora yelled as he stood up.

Natsu pulled out a deck of cards from a red deck box attached to his scarf. Then a blue board appeared in front of him where Natsu set his deck.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel,and I have a quest to stop you Bora! So let's duel! "

Bora chuckled before shrugging.

"Sure. I think I'll make you commit sucide afterwards for that damn punch. So here's the END. You lose,you are my newest slave. ", Bora stated.

"And if you lose,these girls go free and you get jailed. "

"Fine. "

A black board of energy appeared in front of Bora. Natsu raised an eyebrow. Duel Boards were normally blue.

"Ready? 'Cause I go first! ",Bora said drawing a card.

[Turn 1:Bora=LP 4000,Hand 6; Natsu=LP 4000,Hand 5]

"I think I will start with this. I summon Red Carpet! "

Bora placed a card down and a tornado of flames appeared.

[Red Carpet:FIRE,Pyro,Lv4,ATK1000,DEF1000]

"When I summon this guy,I get to summon another 'Red' monster to the field,so here comes Red Skull!", Bora cried. A stereotypical skull made of flames appeared at the top of Red Carpet.

[Red Skull:Fire,Pyro,Lv4,ATK1500,DEF1000]

"Now Red Carpet becomes an equip spell and adds his power to Red Skull. "

[Red Skull:ATK15001000=ATK2500]

"Next,I'll equip the spell Red Shower to my monster! "

A spell card with a design of meteors on it appeared behind Red Skull atop it's tornado.

"Now my Skull and his equip cards can't be destroyed by card effects. Also,my Skull gets another 1000 points! "

[Red Skull:ATK25001000=ATK3500]

"Your move chump. ",Bora said as he ended his turn.

"Okay. My turn!",Natsu cried out as he drew a card.

[Turn 2:Bora=LP 4000,Hand 3; Natsu=LP 4000,Hand 6]

"I'll summon Fire Dragon's Iron Fists! ", Natsu exclaimed as he played his monster.

A body of fire appeared in front of Natsu. Connected to it's front were two blazing,maroon dragon claws.

[Fire Dragon's Iron Fists:FIRE,Dragon,Lv4,ATK1500,DEF1000]

"Attack! "

"What?! But my monster has more points?! Are you too stupid to notice?! ", Bora yelled out in shock.

"Actually,when battling a FIRE attribute monster,'Fire Dragon' monsters lower the power of that monster to 0. So guess who's on top now?"

[Red Skull:ATK0]

"And my Iron Fists have another effect! They gain 500 points when attacking! "

[Fire Dragon's Iron Fists:ATK1500500=ATK2000]

"W-wait! Hold on! "

"Destroy that Red Skull with Blazing Iron Fists! ", Natsu commanded. The Fists rammed into Red Skull,shattering it. However,a shard from Red Skull flew through the air and caught Bora on his right shoulder,causing it to bleed badly.

[Bora:LP4000-2000=LP2000]

Happy gasped in surprise. Natsu just gaped at Bora's wound. After a glance at their expressions,Bora managed to smirk despite the pain.

"In a Shadow END Game,like what we are playing,the damage is very real. "

"It doesn't look healthy. ", Natsu muttered.

"Oh no! Natsu,if you take damage,you might get hurt! ", Happy yelled in fright and acknowledgement. Natsu just gave Happy a smile.

"I'll be okay bud,because I'm setting 2 cards face down before I end. ", Natsu said as he set two cards.

"My move! ",Bora yelled out before drawing a card despite his pain. Bora looked at the card for a moment before he burst out laughing.

[Turn 3:Bora=LP 2000,Hand 4; Natsu=LP 4000,Hand 3]

"I play the spell known as Hell Prominence! ", Bora yelled out loud as he placed a card down. A moment later,a spell card appeared with the picture of Red Skull letting loose a massive flamethrower from it's mouth toward random creatures. Natsu mentally sweated. This couldn't be good.

"By banishing a Red Skull from my grave, your Iron Fist get banished!"

Red Skull reappeared,only to let loose a massive and consuming flamethrower that consumed itself and Iron Fists. Natsu frowned. Fire Dragon's Iron Fists were one of his favorite cards.

"Now I'll play Prominence Whip! Since you lost a monster,I can deal you damage equal to your lost monster's attack!"

Another spell card appeared,and this one had a picture of raining fire. Moments later,a red cloud appeared above Natsu,only to downpour flames upon him mere moments later.

"Natsu! ", Happy cried out when Natsu disappeared in the flames.

"Aaaaahhhhh! ",Natsu screamed in pain. The downpour soon ended,only for another cloud to appear. Natsu and Happy gasped in surprise.

"By the way,I activated 2 Prominence Whip. So here's some more! "

Another Prominence Whip appeared in front of Bora as a second downpour of flames rained once more on Natsu.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! "

"NASTU! DON'T DIE! ", Happy yelled. Happy was crying heavily. His best friend and father was being hurt badly.

[Natsu LP:4000-3000=LP1000]

Natsu looked like a mess. His clothes were all burned and charred. His skin was in the same condition.

"Now I play Prominence Typhoon! This card summons out a token. "

A blue,blazing tornado appeared in front of Bora.

"And it gains attack equal to our combined lifepoints,but luckily,it won't be destroyed by it's effect! You see,it would get destroyed if it had more than 3000 points! "

[Typhoon Token:FIRE,Pyro,Lv4,ATK3000,DEF0]

"This is why I'm called Bora The Prominence! Attack! "

"Hold on! I'm not done yet. ", Natsu said.

"What? ", Bora asked in shock. There was no way he was going to lose. Natsu then revealed from his hand. . . Happy in card form?

"By revealing Happy The Cat in my hand,I can sacrifice cards on my field to reduce the damage by 1000 for each card! I'll sacrifice both of my face down cards! "

"Still not enough! Finish him! ",Bora ordered. The Typhoon raced toward Natsu and sent him flying backward. Natsu landed hard,but he was still smiling.

[Natsu LP:1000-500=LP500]

"It's-WAIT WHAT?! ", Bora shouted. How did that guy survive?! Natsu chuckled lightly as he stood back up.

"I sacrificed the card known as Happy's Tears. For each ohter card I gave up for Happy's effect,I gained 500 lifepoints when this card is targeted as a tribute. I'm still here Bora! But now I lose Happy to my deck and I have to discard one card. So wish me luck buddy. "

Natsu discarded a card and put Happy The Cat back into his deck before shuffling. Bora then smiled. It was still his game.

"Yay! Natsu is gonna kick your butt! ", Happy happily yelled at Bora.

"I draw! ", Natsu said as he drew.

[Turn 4:Bora=LP 2000,Hand 0; Natsu=LP 1000,Hand 2]

Natsu looked at his card with a smile.

"I summon Happy The Cat! ",Natsu said as he played his monster.

"What?! He just put it away?! "

"Yay! ", Happy said as he descended in front of Natsu.

[Happy The Cat:WIND,Exceed,Lv1,ATK300,DEF300]

"Now I'll play Max Speed! ",Natsu said as he played a spell card. It had a picture of Happy breaking the sound barrier and creating a mach cone around himself.

"Now attack! "

"What? Did your brains fry? My monster has 2500 attack points! ",Bora shouted.

"It doesn't now,because Max Speed swaps Happy's points with yours in battle! "

"Say what now?! ", Bora half asked,half shouted in disbelief.

[Happy The Cat:ATK2500;Typhoon Token:ATK300]

"You heard me! Now take him down Happy with Max Speed Attack! "

"Aye sir! ", Happy replied with a salute. Happy then flew at the Typhoon Token at blinding speeds. The Typhoon poofed out of existence from an invisible headbutt. However,before the Typhoon Token disappeared,a gust of powerful tore from it and it sent Bora flying past his circle of girls. As Bora flew,he had one last fleeting thought.

"This guy is the Blazing Soul. The Fairy Tail member who's soul burns brightly no matter the situation. Damn. I just had to duel him. "

That's when Bora hit a building headfirst,plunging him into unconsciousness.

[Bora:LP0]

Instantly,all of Bora's enslaved girls snapped out of it. They all looked around confused. That is when the Card Knights appeared to handle the situation. These knights came in only to find the culprit out cold,and no good witnesses. The Blazing Soul never did look for any fame. He just played the game. . . .

 _/Outside Hargeon/_

. . . and saves the day.

"Come on Happy! We need to get her to the Hag! ", Natsu yelled.

"It would be easier if I didn't have to carry this girl. She's heavy! ",complained Happy. He was in fact carrying Lucy along while airborne. Natsu couldn't carry her due to his injuries.

"Don't worry pal,we are only a few days away from Fairy Tail! ", Natsu said as Happy groaned in misery.

 _Like it? Tell me! And yes,things are going to be different than from Canon SEVERELY._


End file.
